Un San Valentín a tu lado
by Ary14
Summary: Nico y Maki comenzaron a salir hace poco y este era su primer San Valentín juntas. Todas en μ's tenían su forma de celebrarlo, excepto ellas por no ser honestas la una con la otra. Tsunderes, un plan ideado por Nozomi, desmayos por parte de Umi, Honky sin poder entender chistes de adultos y Eli a punto de quedarse sin su noche de San Valentín y más. (Mal summary) Pareja: NicoMaki


**¡Hola a todo aquel que pase por aquí y sea amante del NicoMaki y Love Live en general!~ yo soy Ary y este es mi primer fic que escribo, así que empezando les pediré paciencia por si hay una que otra falta de ortografía por ahí que se me haya escapado xD**

 **Este fic se me ocurrió en el mes de febrero y como tal es un "especial de San Valentín" por el 14 de febrero, sin embargo muuy atrasado, y precisamente ha pasado un mes desde ese día.**

 **Este será un One-Shot, quiere decir que será un capitulo único.**

 **Gracias a todos por los que me estuvieron apoyando y animando a escribir, en especial a:**

 **-Mitzi (Si no fuera por tí, nunca hubiera escrito esta historia) uwu**

 **-Angel, quien me ayudo con el titulo y estuvo spameandome cuantas veces podía (aquí están tus créditos y tu saludo que pedías xD)**

 **-Hector :3**

 **Y por supuesto a mi Senpai Lyn, quien me estuvo dando algunos pequeños consejos c:**

 **Todos de la familia que formamos en el grupo NM :3**

 **Sin más disfruten y espero no decepcionarlos.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece, si fuera así ya hubiera habido boda NicoMaki(? Este fic solo es producto de mi loca imaginación, y espero que les guste.**

* * *

Otra vez lo mismo.

Y se estaba cansando de esta situación.  
Bueno, más bien, se sentía un poco dolida.

Cierta chica pelinegra de coletas estaba sentada en uno de los lugares del salón del club observando a una pelirroja sentada enfrente de ella con un libro en la mano y al parecer muy "concentrada" en la lectura.

-Maki-chan-llamó a la ojivioleta.

-Um?- respondió con voz neutral la pelirroja.

Quería decirle algo, o que hiciera algo, pero, ¿Qué cosa?, bueno, en el fondo lo sabía pero le costaba admitirlo.

-No es nada- Respondió con un suspiro cansado.

-¿Segura?- Respondió Maki aún conservando su voz neutral.

-Si, no es nada...- Respondió.

-Bien-

Argh, ¿Pero que le pasa?, ¿acaso no le importaba que su hermosa y adorable novia estuviera a solas con ella? Esto era un poco indignante, sin embargo la situación mejoraría con el tiempo o al menos se quería convencer de ello.

-Se están tardando un poco las demás, ¿No crees?- Dijo la chica de baja estatura intentando sacar un tema de conversación, ¿Desde cuando se les dificultaba hablar entre sí cuando estaban solas?, oh si, poco después de que comenzaron a salir.

-Hoy le tocó a Rin y Hanayo hacer la limpieza del aula, así que tardarán un poco- contestó aún sin despegar la vista de ese maldito libro que la pelinegra empezaba a odiar con toda su alma.

-Eli y Nozomi están en el consejo estudiantil, aunque me dijeron que no tardarían tanto y vendrían, esas dos... seguramente están aprovechando y están haciendo ese tipo de cosas...-Dijo en un susurro y con un poco de irritación lo último, dejando que sus pensamientos se le escapasen y lo dijera en voz alta.

-¿Eh?, ¿de qué tipo de cosas hablas Nico-chan?- Preguntó con inocencia y curiosidad la pelirroja, quitando por fin su vista del libro y mirando atentamente a la pelinegra, ¿De qué hablaba esa enana?

Nico se atragantó con su propia saliva-¡Estaba pensando en voz alta!- pensó la ojicarmín, debía cambiar el tema, no quería perturbar la mente de esa inocente pelirroja, digo, ¿Como decirle que tipo de cosas podrían estar haciendo esas dos en el consejo estudiantil, a alguien que aún cree en Santa? Esas dos pervertidas del jardín de cristal se las pagaría, aunque no tuvieran la culpa, bueno en parte si, aunque podría ser que sólo tuviera un poco de envidia de esas dos, muy en el fondo lo sabía.

-Uh... Bueno...-Trato de decir cuando una pelinaranja entró dando un portazo, Nico agradeció internamente eso ya que la salvó de tener que dar explicaciones, aunque no tenía idea de cómo iba a librarse de esa pregunta.

-¡Por fin acabó ese tonto examen sorpresa!- Exclamó la energética pelinaranja sentándose de golpe en su silla sintiéndose libre.

-¡Honoka, compórtate!- le grito Umi a la ojiazul reclamandole como siempre por su comportamiento.

-¡Pero Umi-chaan!, ¡Es que esa prueba fue muuuy agotadora!- Exclamó Honoka haciendo un puchero.

-¡Pero si fueron los temas que vimos ayer!- le recriminó la peliazul no creyéndose aún, que su amiga haya visto la prueba muy difícil si fueron los temas que ayer explicaron sus profesores.

-Bueno, bueno ya tranquilas- Habló una voz dulce tratando de tranquilizarlas.

-¡Pero Kotori!-Se siguió quejando la peliazul.

-Vamos Umi-chan, no pasa nada, seguramente Honoka-chan no tendrá muchos problemas con ello, ¿Verdad Honoka-chan?-

-¡Así es!, ¡gracias Kotori-chan!- Le agradeció a su amiga de la infancia por defenderla, aunque en el fondo no estaba tan segura si le fue tan bien, claro que esto no se lo diría a su estricta amiga peliazul.

-Kotori... la consientes demasiado-Le dijo con un puchero a la peligris.

-Hehe, Umi-chan, confía un poco en Honoka-chan ¿si?- Le habló muy dulcemente Kotori, haciéndole ojos de cachorro.

-E-esta bien- La peliazul no podría creer lo rápido que caía en los encantos de su pajarita.

-Yei-Kotori felizmente se aferró a un brazo de Umi.

-¡K-kotori estamos en público!- Exclamó Umi avergonzada, no le gustaba que Kotori hiciera ese tipo de cosas cuando había más gente a su alrededor, aún le avergonzaba mucho.

-Las expresiones que hace Umi-chan son muy lindaas~, además es normal que hagas estas cosas con la persona que amas- Dijo avergonzando más a su novia y sin tener idea que ese comentario afectó un poco a dos personas que estaban ahí mismo.

-¡N-no digas esas cosas en voz alta Kotori! ¡Eso es indecente!- Reclamó a Kotori sonrojada hasta las orejas, enserio, ¿Por que su novia disfrutaba de avergonzarla así? Una cosa es cuando están a solas y otra muy diferente cuando están acompañadas.

-Hehe~-La peligris soltó una risilla, le encantaba poner a su Umi-chan de esa forma, simplemente era muy adorable y le gustaba ver como reaccionaba ante estas cosas.

Honoka acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas entre esas dos las dejo en lo suyo y se dio cuenta que Nico y Maki estaban ahí.

-Oh, ¡Nico-chan, Maki-chan!, ¡Buenos días!-Exclamó con la misma energía de antes a las dos tsunderes que se encontraban ahí.

-Buenas-Saludo Maki viendo con disimulo y curiosidad como Kotori seguía avergonzando a Umi.

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta que estamos aquí enserio?-Le reclamó Nico a Honoka.

-hehe, ¡lo siento!-Le dijo sacando la lengua.

-Tu no tienes remedio-Le dijo Nico a la peligengibre, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba, la ojicarmín observaba a esas dos que seguían en su mundo cómo se comportaban e interactuaban entre sí, miró de reojo a la pelirroja encontrándose con que ella la miraba también, está aparto la mirada sonrojándose un poco y alzando el libro volviéndose a "concentrar" en él, Nico suspiro.

Otro portazo se oyó en la sala del club.

-¡Buenos días-nya!-Grito muy entusiasmada una pelinaranja entrando junto a una castaña.

-R-Rin-chan, no hagas tanto escándalo- Le dijo la tímida castaña a la energética chica gato.

-¡Pero Kayochin-nya!, ¿Acaso no estás feliz de que por fín terminamos la limpieza?, además, ¡En dos días es San Valentín nya! ¡Estoy ansiosa por pasarla todo el dia contigo Kayochin-nya!-Le dijo muy feliz a su novia y mejor amiga de la infancia.

-¡R-Ri-Rin-chan!-

-¡Hey ustedes dos! ¿Estamos aquí saben?- Exclamó Nico sintiéndose ya un poco irritada, no por que le molestaba que sus amigas fueran así, a eso ya se había acostumbrado, si no porque, de alguna forma se sentía un poco triste y no quería estar escuchando sobre esos temas.

-¡Ah!, ¡Hola Nico-chan nya!- Exclamó y luego se fue a abrazar a Hanayo.

Nico ya tenía una vena en su frente y un tic en el ojo, ¿Qué acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo de andar todas de cursis? Solo faltaban el dúo jardín de cristal, de echo, aveces se preguntaba cómo le hacían para que entre esas dos se formara una especie de atmósfera con puros lirios, eso era un poco perturbador, pero ese no era el tema principal.

-Hola Rin-

-Kotori-chan, ¿ustedes dos que tienen planeado para ese día nya?- Preguntó Rin a la peligris ignorando por completo a Nico a quién le salió otra vena en su frente ya que no le gustaba que la ignoren.

-¡Rin-chan! Eso no sé pregunta- La regañó Hanayo.

-¡Pero Kayochin!, Rin quiere saber nya-

-Oh hehe, no hay problema Rin-chan, Umi-chan me llevara a ver las estrellas en las montañas, y comeremos mucho chocolate en el día~ ¿verdad que es muy romántico?-Hablo con un tono soñador Kotori.

-¡K-KO-KOTORI!-Umi parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse de tan roja que estaba.

-No pensé que Umi-chan fuera tan romántica- Habló en un tono un poco tímido y sorprendido Hanayo.

-¡Umi-chan!, ¡Resiste!-Gritó Honoka sujetando a su amiga tratando de hacer que no pierda la conciencia.

-Ara Ara~, ¿Que está pasando aquí?-Pregunto una voz nueva que había ingresado al club.

-Kotori-chan nos estaba contando que hará con Umi-chan en San Valentín nya-Dijo Rin

-Oh es verdad~, ya casi es el día-Dijo Nozomi con voz juguetona.

-¡Si nya!, Kayochin y yo la pasaremos juntas todo el día haciendo cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra, ¿Verdad Kayochin-nya?- Dijo muy entusiasmada Rin.

-S-si Rin-chan- Dijo Hanayo aún muy sonrojada y tímida.

-Ara~ Elichi y yo andaremos por ahí también- Dijo Nozomi.

-¿Yo qué?- Preguntó con curiosidad una rubia entrando al salón.

-Nada Elichi, solo les decía a las chicas que haremos en San Valentín- Contestó Nozomi.

-¡N-Nozomi! mou eso no se dice- Dijo con un puchero muy tierno la rusa.

-Hehe~, es broma Elichi, Nunca diría lo que hacemos este tipo de días~- Dijo juguetona la madre de las musas acercándose tiernamente a la rubia pellizcandole un cachete.

-Mou- Se quejó Eli muy sonrojada, a su novia si que le gustaba molestarla.

-¿Y tu Honoka-chan nya?- Pregunto Rin a la pelijengibre, ignorando a Eli y a Nozomi quienes habían entrado en su propio mundo.

-¿Ahre? ¿Yo qué?- Respondió curiosa Honoka.

-¿Cómo la pasarás este San Valentín?-Volvió a preguntar la curiosa Rin sin tener en cuenta lo incómodas que ponía a dos personas del grupo.

-Pues... ¡Supongo que comiendo mucho pan! oh,¡ y chocolates también!, ¡ah!, ahora que recuerdo Tsubasa-chan me invito al parque de diversiones ese día hehe- Dijo un poco tímida lo último la ojiazul.

-¡Whoa!, incluso Honoka-chan tendrá algo que hacer ese día nya- Exclamó feliz la pelinaranja.

-¡Bueno ya!, ¿Qué no van practicar?, ¡¿o seguirán ahí con sus cursilerías todas ustedes?!- Gritó Nico ya con una gran vena de molestia en su frente, ¿Enserio a todas sus amigas se les ocurre hablar ahora de esas cosas? Bueno, no era tan raro, después de todo estaban en el mes de febrero... Y a unos días de San Valentín... Pero justo cuando Maki-chan y ella...

-¿Por qué dices eso nya?, tu la pasaras con Maki-chan, ¿no es así?- Le preguntó la pelinaranja felizmente, pues no era secreto que esas dos tsunderes salían actualmente.

-¡¿Ueh?!/ ¡¿Eh?!- Exclamaron con un sonrojo Nico y Maki quien se había mantenido al margen de todo y no había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Ara~ ¿No es así?- Preguntó Nozomi con voz juguetona.

-Eh.. p-pues...- Trató de hablar Nico pero una voz la detuvo.

-Nico-chan tiene razón, deberíamos ir a practicar y no estar perdiendo el tiempo.- Dijo Maki tratando de ser indiferente pero en el fondo se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza-¿pero que les pasa a todas?-Pensaba sonrojada pero disimulandolo muy bien.

-Pero Maki-chi, ¿Tu no quieres estar con Nicochi ese día?-Preguntaba curiosa Nozomi, desde el principio sabía que había algo mal con Maki y Nico, y sabía perfectamente lo que era, ella era muy observadora y conocía muy bien a todas, tenía una extraña habilidad de deducción y acertaba en todo, con ayuda de sus cartas claro, aunque ella fue la que le dio ese pequeño empujón para que se dieran cuenta sus sentimientos, no se entrometía del todo en su relación, pues ellas debían resolver sus problemas de pareja solas, aunque eso no significaba no molestarlas un poco.

-Eso no le incumbe a nadie- Habló Maki levantándose de su silla y dándoles la espalda para que nadie viera su sonrojo, ¡¿Por qué no dejaban ese tema de una vez?!, bueno... No es que ella quisiera pasar San Valentín con esa enana gruñona... No claro que no, aunque ella sabía que en el fondo se moría por pasarla con ella, pero, desde que comenzaron a salir no buscaba como tratarla para nada, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, no tenía ni idea.

Desde que comenzó a salir con Nico se sintió muy feliz, gracias a la ayuda de Nozomi y un poco de ayuda de las demás, logró darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería a esa pequeña demonio con quien se peleaba por cualquier cosa siempre, y hasta la fecha se preguntaba, ¿cómo logró enamorarla así?, solo era una enana molesta, que siempre lograba sacarle de quicio con eso de su "Nico Nico Nii" aunque ella no lo admitía amaba eso, a pesar de ser su "alter ego" se veía tan tierna y siempre le daban ganas de abrazarla, estar así por siempre y no soltarla nunca-E-en qué demonios estoy pensando- Pensaba la pelirroja más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba.

No lo podía evitar, Nico le parecía muy adorable, incluso enojada le parecía muy tierna, y siempre disfrutaba en silencio de sus expresiones cada que ella le ganaba una discusión, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella? Hacía unos pucheros muy lindos.

Recordaba también el día en el que Nico se le confesó.

Se veía tan linda y muy nerviosa al igual que ella, y simplemente no le pudo decir que no, porque, vamos, ¡Era obvio que aceptaría!, nunca le diría 'no' a esos encantadores ojos rubí que le encantaban y la hinoptizaban y por ello no la miraba mucho a la cara, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, si no porque se ponía tan torpe y nerviosa al mirar sus ojos y no buscaba cómo actuar, al darse cuenta de ello decidió no mirarla tanto a los ojos para no hacer el ridículo frente a ella, pero si que la miraba en secreto.

En los entrenamientos miraba como movía con agilidad su pequeño cuerpo, admitía que era muy buena bailando, sus piernas cortas le ayudaban a tener una gran destreza en el escenario, y sin mencionar la actitud que mostraba siempre en él. Maki sabía que estar escenario era lo que Nico amaba y la pelinegra no podía evitar mostrarse tan radiante, esa gran sonrisa que mostraba era una de las cosas que Maki amaba con todo su ser, era simplemente hermosa, aunque... sus labios no se quedaban atrás... eran tan rosados y se veían tan suaves... por alguna razón la incitaban a morderlos, la pelirroja se preguntaba qué pasaría si... -¡P-pa-parezco una pervertida!- Pensó ya roja como un tomate hasta las orejas cosa que nadie notó, de hecho nadie se dió cuenta de que Maki se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Pero Maki-chan, Nico-chan es tu novia ¿no es así?, ¿No la pasarás con ella?- Preguntó la chica gato haciendo que Maki se sobresaltara y se diera la vuelta.

-¡No!- Gritó la pelirroja, aunque eso no lo quería decir, más bien sus pensamientos le estaban dando una mala pasada y soltó ese "no" por otra cosa.

-¿No?- Esta vez preguntó Kotori curiosa.

Todas centraron su atención en la ojivioleta, en especial cierta ojicarmín.

Al ver que todas la miraban atentamente, la pelirroja se puso muy nerviosa-¡¿Ueh?!, n-no y-yo quise decir...- Miró de reojo a esa pelinegra que alborotaba sus pensamientos y la vio con una mirada entre triste y desconcertada pidiendo una explicación, era demasiada presión para ella- ¡Me iré adelantando!- Gritó ya demasiado avergonzada y salió del club a paso apresurado.

Todas las demás miraron a Nico esta vez, esta tenía una mirada ausente.

-Nico, ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó un poco preocupada la rubia de ascendencia rusa a la pelinegra.

Nico se había perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué le pasaba a Maki-chan?, ¿Acaso no quería estar con ella? ¿Acaso... solo acepto salir con ella por lástima?, no... no podría ser... esa tsundere cabeza de tomate no haría tal cosa... ¿verdad?

-¿Nicochi?-

-¿Eh?- Se dio cuenta que todas la observaban- ¿Qué?- Dijo de mala gana, su humor ya no era tan bueno que digamos.

-¿Acaso tu y Maki-chan...?- Trató de decir Honoka pero fue interrumpida.

-Deberíamos ir a la práctica, ya perdimos mucho tiempo- Contestó con un tono cortante Nico, se encaminó hacia puerta y salió. Necesitaba aire.

Las demás se miraron entre sí con duda, pero acordaron silenciosamente no hablar del tema por ahora.

Excepto cierta pelimorada que empezaba a preocuparse y veía como Nico se alejaba.

Todas salieron del club a prepararse para su práctica en la azotea.

...

Ahora si estaba molesta, muy molesta y quizás solo quizás triste, bueno muy triste y dolida, ¿En que está pensando esa pelirroja? ¿Acaso no quería estar con ella en San Valentín? Maki era una... una... ¡idiota! ¡Una pelirroja idiota!.

La pelinegra daba grandes zancadas y tenía una mirada fulminante que atemorizaba a cualquier alumna que estaba en el pasillo, estás evitaban a toda cosa topársela, ya que cargaba un aura muy oscura y cualquiera se daría cuenta que estaba de muy mal humor, tanto que podrían jurar que sacaba humo por las orejas.

Solo a esa tomate se le ocurre decir que no la quiere pasar con la novia número uno del universo, cualquiera en su lugar querría estar con ella y ser novia de la futura mejor idol de todo el mundo... ¿verdad?.

Quizá estaba pensando de más y a esa tsundere pelirroja solo se avergonzaba mucho hablar de esos temas, porque después de todo es de Maki la tomate tsundere de quién estamos hablando.

Pero... ¿y si no era así? ¿y si era cierto que aceptó salir con ella por lástima?, No podría ser posible ella ... ella de echo no había hecho nada, fue Nico quién se le confesó y fue Nico quien la besó y hasta la fecha no habían pasado de ese beso, tres besos en la mejilla y un par de abrazos, por parte de Nico claro.

Ahora que lo pensaba muy bien... puede que sea cierto, que Maki no quisiera salir con ella, y está no buscaba como terminarla.

Eso la asustó de sobremanera.

Trató de quitar esa idea de su cabeza, pero no podía.

Ella tenía miedo.

Miedo de que fuera cierto que Maki en realidad no la quisiera y tarde o temprano se lo diría. Ella no podría soportar tal cosa. Se había enamorado demasiado de esa niña caprichosa.

A veces se preguntaba; ¿Qué fue lo que le vio a esa niña mimada? era bastante callada, no interactuaba tanto con las demás y era irritante, siempre le quería llevar la contraria a Nico y a está no le gustaba aquello, y eso terminaba con una discusión, con el paso de los días empezó a ser más frecuente a tal grado que era su pan de cada día, e incluso se sorprendió a si misma cuando se dio cuenta que siempre buscaba llamar su atención para discutir con ella, todos los días necesitaba discutir con ella por cualquier tontería y se dio cuenta que eso ya no le bastaba, necesitaba hacer otra cosa con Maki, pero no sabía que era y se preguntaba por qué sucedía aquello.

Nozomi se dio cuenta de todo y le hizo decirle la verdad, aunque no le quedaba opción si quería que esa pervertida no le apretara los pechos. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en ello.

Se dio cuenta gracias a la pelimorada de sus sentimientos, no lo aceptó al instante claro está, no era tan fácil, pero al ver que cada que Maki se le acercaba mucho, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y sonrojarse, por que se dio cuenta también, de lo hermosa que la pelirroja era.

Solo bastaba con ver esos ojos, los más hermosos que había visto en su corta vida, e incluso su cuerpo, a pesar de que fuera dos años menor que ella, era bastante ... atractivo. Eso la hizo sonrojarse.

Ni hablar de su sonrisa, esa que vio una vez por casualidad cuando, en secreto cabe decir, la espiaba un poco antes de entrar a la sala de música a molestarla un rato. La vio sonreír tocando el piano.

Era una sonrisa que deslumbraba, una sonrisa sincera, que demostraba su profundo amor hacia la música. Y eso la cautivó al instante.

Tampoco podía negar lo talentosa que era, con el piano, esas melodías tan hermosas que ella creaba, tan inteligente, sus notas eran impecables, y por supuesto en el escenario junto con las demás chicas, tenía un gran aura que la convertía en una de las más destacadas de las nueve.

Por supuesto que aún había más, recordó cuando aceptó todo lo que sentía por ella.

Era un día en que estaban en la sala de música, con un poco de tsunderismo por parte de las dos, Maki aceptó que la pelinegra la escuchara tocar. Nico estaba sentada escuchándola, maravillada por lo que escuchaba, siempre pensó que la pelirroja había nacido con un talento nato para tocar el piano, recordó aquella melodía, por alguna razón que desconocía, era una que transmitía tristeza, un poco de frustración y congoja. No había mencionado nada al respecto y siguió disfrutando de la canción, cuando de pronto al terminar esta, vio como una lágrima rebelde se resbaló en su bello rostro.

Ese día entendió lo solitaria que la pelirroja era, a pesar de ya ser parte de μ's, no podía evitar sentirse sola en algunas ocasiones, ese día extrañamente Maki fue muy honesta con ella y por alguna razón le contó parte de su pasado y su situación actual, ella debía dejar la música para ser un gran médico. Nico dejó que se desahogara por que lo necesitaba, se sorprendió lo comprensiva que llegó a ser con ella y se sintió muy bien con ello.

Por primera vez sintió que alguien la necesitaba, veía con sorpresa como la ojivioleta se aferraba a ella como si no quisiera que la soltase nunca.

Esa fue la primera vez que sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, fue la primera vez que se sintió completa, un abrazo de ella fue todo lo que necesitó para entender lo perdidamente enamorada que estaba.

Claro que al día siguiente todo volvió a la "normalidad" según ella.

No se dio cuenta que ese día fue el detonante de algo nuevo para cierta persona.

-¿Por qué me pongo a recordar todo eso ahora?- Suspiro por milésima vez en el día la chica de baja estatura.

Se dirigió hacia los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa y recordó que había olvidado en el club su bolsa con su ropa de entrenamiento.

Genial- Pensó con sarcasmo- Debí cambiarme antes.

Se dirigiría a la salida cuando se topó con cierta ojiverde.

-Olvidaste tu bolsa Nicochi- Dijo Nozomi extendiendo su mano con el objeto mencionado.

Nico la miró y tomó la bolsa- Gracias- Dijo sin muchos ánimos y se dispuso a sacar su ropa de entrenamiento.

-¿Problemas de pareja eh?- Mencionó la de cabello morado.

Nico se sobresaltó- Cla-claro que no-

-Oh, ¿No es así?-Preguntó con malicia Nozomi.

-¿Nicochi?-

-¡Esa tomate es una idiota! ¡Idiota! ¿Me oíste?, ¡No se lo que está pensando ahora!- Se quejaba Nico ya no soportándolo más- ¡¿Que fue eso de que no quiere pasarla conmigo?! ¿Entonces qué soy para ella? ¿No soy nadie? y-yo se supone que soy su novia y debería estar feliz por ello, pero ella...- Nico estaba frustrada, cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía ganas de llorar.

Nozomi le puso una mano en su cabeza y la acarició- ¿Y ya hablaste con ella sobre esto?, ¿Le has preguntado por qué no se acerca tanto a ti?-

Nico abrió los ojos sorprendida-N-no-

Nozomi suspiró, las dos son unas idiotas tal para cual, pensó. - ¿Entonces que esperas?, habla con ella para saber en qué piensa, quizá solo es demasiado tsundere para todo esto, es Maki-chi, ¿recuerdas?- Dijo comprensiva la pelimorada.

Nico la miró con los ojos abiertos- A veces me sorprende de lo buena que eres aconsejando, tomando en cuenta que lo único que disfrutas es jugarle bromas a todas-

Nozomi se quejó-Buu~ Nicochi es muy mala con su NozoMamá, ella solo quiere que su hija y su nuera sean felices-Dijo la pelimorada haciendo un puchero muy falso a los ojos de Nico.

A la pelinegra se le formó un tic en el ojo-¡Que no soy tu hija y... Maki-chan no es tu nuera...- Dijo lo último sonrojándose y apartando la mirada.

Nozomi soltó una risilla, su "hija" se avergonzaba tanto de solo escuchar el nombre de su "nuera", se notaba que la quería mucho, Nico era como su hermana, al igual que Maki y las demás, así que la apoyaría en lo que pudiera.

-Bueno, será mejor que te apresures, la práctica está a punto de comenzar y Umi-chan no estará muy contenta contigo si te sigues tardando, ¿Pudiste entrar en los vestidores más cercanos sabes?- Dijo Nozomi con burla empezando a alejarse.

Nico se asustó- Callate, y-ya voy- Le contestó con mala cara.

Nozomi solo se rió y prosiguió a irse, ya habían atrasado mucho el entrenamiento por hoy.

-Nozomi- Escuchó a Nico llamándola.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó con curiosidad a la pelinegra deteniéndose.

-Gracias- Le contestó la pelinegra sin mirarla y entrando rápidamente a un vestidor para cambiarse.

Nozomi solo sonrío y salió.

-Seguramente Elichi se habrá puesto celosa~- Pensaba con malicia y empezando a imaginar cómo molestar a la rubia mencionada.

...

La práctica transcurrió normal, con un ligero regaño de Umi hacia la pelinegra por tardarse tanto y la mirada atenta de una pelirroja que seguía con la mirada cada movimiento de Nico disimuladamente.

-Whoa, ¡estoy exhausta!- Decía una peligengibre tirándose en el piso.

-¡Yo también nya!-Grito una chica pelinaranja tirandose a su lado- Eli-chan me hizo tocar el suelo con mi estomago de nuevo, ¡Fue doloroso nya!-Dijo quejándose.

-Deberías trabajar más en eso Rin- Dijo con reproche una rubia.

-De hecho Eli, te quería pedir que le pongas a Rin unos ejercicios extras para que mejore su flexibilidad- Habló seria una peliazul.

-¡Eso es injustoo nya!- Lloriqueó Rin, ¡Umi-chan era una malvada!

Umi solo la miró molesta y con reproche, haciendo que la chica gato se quedara callada, era lo mejor que podía hacer si no quería ser estofado gatuno.

Por otro lado una pelinegra se acercaba disimuladamente a cierta pelirroja apartada de las demás, quien estaba descansando tomando una botella de agua.

-Maki-chan- Le habló la ojicarmín.

Maki la miró un momento y luego concentró su mirada en otro lado para que no vea su nerviosismo aún estaba tensa por lo que pasó en el club- ¿Que pasa Nico-chan?- preguntó agarrando un mechón de su cabello y empezando a jugar con él.

-Otra vez no me está mirando- Pensaba con tristeza la pelinegra- S-solo quería preguntarte, si hoy nos vamos a casa juntas, qui-quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo- Habló- Demonios, estoy tartamudeando mucho- Pensaba con frustración.

Maki se tensó y se puso más nerviosa- S-seguro, nos vemos en la entrada- ¿De qué querrá hablarle Nico-chan?, e-ella acaso iba a... ¿t-terminarla? ¿Acaso Nico se había cansado de que no hiciera nada con ella?

Esa y más preguntas se formaban en la mente de una asustada Maki, quien empezaba a desesperarse.

-Uhmm si... Nos vemos entonces-Dijo Nico dispuesta a irse.

-¡E-espera!- Maki sujetó el brazo de Nico inconscientemente, evitando que se fuera.

-¿E-eh?- Nico la miró sorprendida por su acción.

Maki se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se sonrojo y la soltó-Lo-lo siento, y-yo...- Trataba de hablar, pero no buscaba que decirle.

Nico la miraba expectante nerviosa y sonrojada. Maki se puso más nerviosa- Y-yo...- La pelirroja observó la expresión de Nico -Li-linda...- dijo en un susurro que logró ser escuchado por la ojicarmín.

-¿Qu-qué?- Pregunto sorprendida Nico sonrojándose más.

Maki se sonrojo aún más-N-no quería decir eso y-yo...- Vio cómo Nico ponía una expresión entre decepcionada y nerviosa, fue ahí cuando le dieron unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y casi estuvo apunto de hacerlo, pero entonces recordó que no estaban solas y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con que todas las miraban, estás al ver que Maki se dio cuenta de sus miradas, desviaron su vista, siguiendo en lo suyo haciendo como que nada paso.

Eso hizo que Maki se avergonzara más, creía que se desmayaría de tanto nerviosismo.

-Nada, yo... me tengo que ir, mis clases ya van a comenzar hasta lu-luego-Dijo y empezó a irse sin hablarle a nadie.

Nico se desilusionó y se marchó sin despedirse de nadie tampoco.

Las demás solo pudieron ver cómo se marchaban.

-¿Algo pasó entre Nico-chan y Maki chan?-Honoka fue la primera en hablar, hace unos días había notado un extraño comportamiento entre esas dos, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Son cosas de pareja Honoka-chi, cuando seas grande lo entenderás- Esta vez habló Nozomi con un poco de dulzura.

Honoka solo pudo hacer una expresión de curiosidad.

Todas las demás rieron y empezaron a irse a sus respectivas aulas, aún preocupadas por las dos tsunderes poco honestas.

...

Agradeció que Eli y Nozomi no le preguntaran nada al respecto con lo que pasó en la azotea, así que todo transcurrió tranquilo, extraordinariamente le prestó mucha atención al aburrido maestro de matemáticas y a todos en general. Se sorprendió un poco por ello, sin embargo, no le quedaban ganas de nada, así que optó por distraerse con algo y ese fue el resultado.

Se dirigía a la salida un poco atrasada, ya que tardó en guardar todas sus cosas, y se quedó preguntándole unas dudas a su maestro sobre la materia, este estaba sorprendido por cierto. Eli y Nozomi se adelantaron no muy convencidas a petición de ella. Mientras caminaba se preguntaba si la pelirroja realmente estaría ahí esperándola o ya se había ido, probablemente fuera lo segundo.

Iba tan distraída y perdida en sus pensamientos que no la notó.

-Nico-chan-

Nico se sobresaltó y miró en dirección a la voz.

-¿Ma-Maki-chan?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Um.. Si, deberías estar más atenta, no notaste que yo estaba aquí antes- Habló Maki tan neutral como siempre.

-Lo-lo siento, creí que tú te habías ido ya- Contestó avergonzada.

-¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Quedamos en ir a casa juntas no?-

-S-si-

-Entonces vamos- Dijo Maki empezando a caminar.

Nico la siguió sin decir nada.

Iban caminando separadas entre si cuando Maki miró a Nico disimuladamente, más en específico su mano.

Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos para sentir su calidez, ¿Estarán tan suaves así como se ven? eran tan pequeñas, más sus dedos que no eran nada comparados con los de ella misma, los cuales eran largos, perfectos a la hora de tocar el piano. Pero los de ella eran tan... ¡adorables! . Se sonrojó y se avergonzó al pensar en ello.

¿No tenía nada de malo verdad? después de todo eran pareja... era normal... no le pasaría nada si le sujetaría la mano...

La ojivioleta sonrojada y ansiosa se acercó disimuladamente a la pelinegra y estaba a punto de sujetar su mano, solo faltaba un poco más y...

-Maki-

-¿¡Bweh!?- Casi gritó fuertemente por el repentino llamado- ¿S-si?-

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste en el club? Eso... de que no quieres estar conmigo en S-san Valentín- Preguntó la pelinegra tomando valor e ignorando el grito de la pelirroja.

-¿Po-por qué preguntas eso?- ¡Pero que pregunta! Por supuesto que quiere estar con ella, pero no podía admitirlo por lo avergonzada que se sentía ante eso.

-Responde-

-Um.. No lo sé- Dijo con duda, no tenía ni la menor idea de como tratar esto.

-¿Como que no lo sabes?-Preguntó ya molesta la ojicarmín.

Las dos evitaban verse a la cara.

-Simplemente no lo se y ya-Dijo Maki-¿Que hago? ¿Que hago?, ¿La debería invitar a salir?... bueno, eso sería lo más obvio, y eso... sería una ci-cita ¿No?, debería preguntarle... vamos... vamos-Pensaba con miedo, tragó saliva mientras intentaba recaudar valor.

Nico se detuvo-Entonces es verdad-

-¿Eh?- Maki también se detuvo y la miró, la pelinegra tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Tu no me quieres verdad?- Preguntó Nico con dolor.

Maki se sorprendió por lo que dijo, y quiso gritarle que eso no era así, pero de su boca solo salían palabras casi incoherentes- Um.. N-no... y-yo- Trato de negar.

-¿Estoy equivocada?, entonces di que me quieres... y qué no aceptaste salir conmigo por la-lastima, po-por favor...-Nico suplicaba casi rompiendo en llanto, en sus ojos se veía el reflejo de las lágrimas apunto de salir.

La pelirroja se desesperó y sintió una punzada de dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo para finalmente clavarse en su corazón, no quería que llorara, jamás se lo perdonaría... quería gritarle que la amaba con todo su corazón y que quería pasarla, si se pudiera, todo el día con ella, pero por alguna razón no podía, de su boca no salía ninguna palabra, solo se quedaba viendo como Nico apretaba cada vez más los puños.

Nico no soportando más el silencio de la pelirroja se volteó dispuesta a irse, pero una mano la sujetó del brazo-¡Suéltame!- Le gritó ya demasiado enojada.

-E-espera Nico-chan y-yo- Trató de decir la ojivioleta pero Nico la interrumpió ya llegando a su límite.

\- ¡¿Tu que?!,-Gritó furiosa, sorprendiendo un poco a la pelirroja- No trates de consolarme, me ha quedado muy en claro lo que acabas de darme a entender, ¿Pero sabes que?, No voy a permitir que tu lo hagas primero, así que terminamos Nishikino.-Nico se liberó bruscamente del agarre de Maki.

Maki abrió los ojos sorprendida, no creyéndose lo que Nico acababa de decir, sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía, y después de eso, dolor.

Un dolor que jamás en su vida había sentido, su temor se hizo realidad. Nico la acababa de terminar.

Se quedaron frente a frente mirándose, una con rabia combinada con dolor y la otra muy sorprendida y apunto de romper en llanto.

-¡Yazawa-senpai!- Llamó una nueva voz.

Nico y Maki miraron en dirección hacia esa voz y vieron un pequeño grupo de alumnas acercándose.

-Al fin la encontramos senpai- Dijo otra chica interrumpiendo el momento, no sabían que acababan de interrumpir algo muy importante.

-Quisiéramos preguntarle si le gustaría salir con nosotras este San Valentín, iremos a un karaoke y quisiéramos que usted nos acompañara, somos grandes admiradoras suyas, claro, si no está ocupada ese día y si no es mucha molestia- Le preguntó una chica de cabello naranja a Nico.

Nico se sorprendió un poco por la invitación y pensó que lo mejor era rechazarla, no se sentía con muchos ánimos que digamos, miró a la pelirroja y vio que en su mirada decía 'no vayas por favor', desvío su mirada de ella y se calmó a sí misma, entró en su fase idol y se dirigió a la chica de cabello naranja.

-¡Por supuesto que iré! Nico-ni no esta ocupada ese día y le encantará acompañar a sus queridas fans~- Le dijo sonriéndole al pequeño grupo de admiradoras las cuales eran cuatro.

Ellas se miraron entre si emocionadas.

-¡Gracias Yazawa-senpai!, le prometemos que no se arrepentirá, ¡Oh, Nishikino-san!, Usted también puede venir si gusta-Le dijo lo ultimo con entusiasmo a la ojivioleta-Con su permiso nos tenemos que ir, se nos hace tarde-

-Oh, podría acompañarlas un poco si gustan- Dijo Nico ignorando que hace unos momentos se iba a casa con una ojivioleta, en realidad quería huír de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

Las chicas se emocionaron- ¡Sería un placer senpai!- Las chicas se detuvieron para esperarla.

Nico sonrió falsamente e hizo el ademán de caminar hacia ellas cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en su saco- N-no te vayas... n-no me dejes sola... po-por favor...- A Nico le partió el corazón oír aquel susurro a punto de romper en llanto, pero prefirió ignorarlo, estaba tan molesta que no pensaba en nada más que irse de ahí, avanzó liberándose del débil agarre yendo hacia las chicas que la esperaban ansiosas y se alejaron poco a poco.

Una chica de cabello pelirrojo quedaba sola en aquel lugar mirando hacia el piso, con una lágrima silenciosa deslizándose y cayendo al suelo desapareciendo, después de esa le siguieron más, aquella ojivioleta lloraba silenciosamente sin nada ni nadie que pudiera consolarla. Su corazón estaba roto.

Agradecía que no hubiera nadie por el lugar que la viera en tal estado.

Después de unos minutos, pudo recomponerse lo suficiente para limpiarse sus lágrimas con la manga de su saco y se encamino a casa.

...

¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Qué es lo que acababa de hacer...?.

No lo podía creer, ella... la terminó y la dejó sola en aquel lugar.

Una pelinegra se tiró sin ningún ánimo en su cama.

-¿Pero qué es lo que hice?-

Después de dejar aquel grupo de chicas, la ojicarmín se había encaminado hacia su casa con la mirada perdida, saludó a sus hermanos y a su madre, quien se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, y se fue directamente a su habitación sin ánimos ni de comer.

Miró el techo de su habitación creyendo aún que todo era un mal sueño, para que luego fuera golpeada por la realidad, dándose la vuelta enterró una almohada en su rostro.

Y entonces rompió en llanto.

...

Todo era su culpa.

Absolutamente todo.

-Soy una maldita cobarde-Se dijo a sí misma una pelirroja.

Eso le pasaba por reprimir sus sentimientos.

Quizá ya no había vuelta atrás y Nico jamás quisiera volver a dirigirle la palabra.

¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer...?, seguramente... ella no quiere verme ni hablar conmigo-Decía entrecortadamente, las lágrimas aparecían de nuevo.

Estaba en su cama abrazada a una almohada, sus padres seguramente no tardaban en llegar a cenar y ella no quería bajar por nada del mundo.

-¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto?-

...

-¿Que le habrá pasado a Maki-chan nya?-Preguntaba preocupada una chica de cabello corto.

-No lo se... Pero me preocupa, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Nico-chan...?, ayer actuaban muy distantes-

Era la hora el receso, casualmente no había nadie en el aula a excepción de dos chicas de primer año quienes hablaban entre sí, preocupadas por su amiga pelirroja, quien estaba sentada en su asiento mirando hacia la ventana, la mencionada anteriormente había estado muy distraída en las clases y estaba con una mirada triste.

-Vamos a preguntarle, quizá podemos ayudarle en algo nya-

-Mmm... No lo sé Rin-chan, que tal si no quiere hablar de ello- Preguntaba dudosa Hanayo.

-Pues yo creo que si necesita ayuda nya- Dijo Rin mientras veía como la ojivioleta suspiraba por milésima vez en el día.

Rin se acercó a la pelirroja con su amiga castaña.

-Maki-chan- Llamó- ¿Sucede algo nya?

Maki de dio cuenta que la llamaban-N-no, ¿Por que lo preguntas?- Contestó sin muchos ánimos.

-Has estado decaída y no le estás prestando atención a los maestros nya, eso es raro viniendo de ti-

-Eso no es verdad...-Trató de negar Maki.

-Maki-chan..., sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras- Habló comprensiva Hanayo.

Maki vio que sus amigas la miraban muy preocupadas, entonces suspiró-Nico-chan... Nico-chan te-terminó conmigo ayer- Dijo bajando la cabeza y sintiendo ganas de llorar aún.

Las dos de primer año abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas por lo que habían escuchado.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Maki solo atinó a encogerse en su asiento.

-¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Que fue lo que pasó para que eso ocurriera Maki-chan?- Habló Hanayo dejando de lado su personalidad tímida.

-Y-yo no se.. -

-¿No sabes?- Siguió interrogando la castaña, Rin miró a la pelirroja expectante.

Maki tomo valor, le costaba mucho hablar del tema- E-ella me preguntó si la quería y que si era así se lo dijera...yo... yo trate de decirle que si... Pe-pero... de mi boca no salió ninguna palabra y solo me la quede mirando... Ella se molestó, me terminó y... se fue- Relató con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos amatistas, no pudiendo ver a los ojos a sus amigas.

-Maki-chan, ella seguramente debió pensar que solo jugabas con ella- Dijo Hanayo comprensiva.

-O que solo aceptaste ser su novia por lastima ...- Esta vez habló Rin.

-¡Pe-pero eso no es así!, ¡yo... yo en verdad la quiero!- Gritó bajando la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, ya no soportándolo más.

-¿Y qué esperas para decírselo?-

Maki abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a la persona que se había unido a su conversación.

-Nozomi-chan/Nozomi-chan nya- Las otras dos miraron a Nozomi que caminaba hacia ellas.

-Buenos días Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan- La pelimorada les sonrío a las menores.

-Nozomi...-

-¿Y...?, ¿se lo dirás?- Le preguntaba Nozomi a Maki.

-Y-yo no se como... -La pelirroja bajó la cabeza avergonzada y triste.

-Oh... ¿Y que fue eso que acabas de gritar eh?~-

-¡Ehhh!, B-bueno yo... -La pelirroja se puso tan roja que ya no se podía distinguir su cara con su cabello.

Nozomi empezó a reírse, haciendo que Hanayo y Rin sonrían.

-Claro que podrás decírselo Maki-chan- Dijo Nozomi dandole ánimos.

-Pe-pero Nico-chan... Ella de seguro está...- Maki mi podía sacarse de la mente que Nico quizá estaría muy enojada con ella y no quería verla.

-Nicochi está triste, igual o peor que tu, ella le ha estado prestando demasiada atención a los profesores, y eso es muy extraño hasta para mi, ¿sabes?-Dijo divertida.

Nico-chan... Entonces quizá pueda arreglar lo que mi cobardía ocasionó- Pensaba la pelirroja con esperanza- Debería ir a hablar con ella ahora mismo- Pensó finalmente decidida.

-Se exactamente lo que estás pensando, no te lo permitiré- Habló Nozomi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la ojivioleta.

-¿¡Uehh!?-

-No sin antes asegurarme que lo hagas correctamente- Terminó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y... y como se supone que haga eso?-Preguntó Maki.

-¡Rin tambien quiere saber nya!-

Nozomi solo sonrío, les guiño el ojo y les indicó que la siguieran. Esto ameritaba la ayuda de las demás.

Rin y Hanayo fueron las primeras en seguirla, luego le siguió Maki, quien no estaba muy convencida pero haría lo que fuera por reparar su error y recuperar a la persona que amaba.

...

-¡Eso es vergonzoso, indecente!- Gritaba una peliazul.

Las demás solo la miraban con una gota en su cabeza.

-¡Umi-chan!-Le regañaba una peligris.

-Lo-lo siento, fue la costumbre-

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Nos ayudarán?- Preguntaba Nozomi a las 6 restantes que estaban en el club-

-¡Cuenta con ello!- Hablaba entusiasmada la líder del grupo.

-¡Yo obvio que si nya! Y Kayochin también- Dijo la chica gato abrazando a su novia.

-Nozomi...- Dijo con reproche la rubia.

-Fu fu fu~ Papáchika eres una chica mala, no deberías poner tus prioridades antes de tus hijas, podemos pasarla juntas toda la noche después de ayudar a Maki-chi y a Nicochi- Hablaba juguetona la chica de grandes atributos.

-¡NO-NOZOMI!- Gritó la rubia- ¡N-no me refería a eso...!-Hablaba avergonzada, ¿Como se le ocurría decir eso enfrente de todas?, aunque estaba considerando la oferta minuciosamente- Me refería a cómo costearemos todo eso.-

-Maki-chan se encargará de los gastos- Habló rápidamente restándole importancia.

-¿Eso es verdad?- Le pregunto la rubia a Maki.

-Um... Si, no sé preocupen por el dinero- Habló nerviosa, aunque muy agradecida por que le estuvieran ayudando.

-Bien, entonces está decidido- Nozomi miró a todas y asintió.

Tenían un plan para ayudar a la tomate y su novia enana, solo faltaba ejecutarlo y esperar que funcione.

...

La práctica transcurrió normal, mañana iban a dar el concierto de San Valentín e iban a presentar su nueva canción titulada "Mogyutto "LOVE" de Sekkin Chuu!", todo estaba listo y faltaba solo descansar.

Nico miraba disimuladamente a la pelirroja quien se encontraba tomando agua, se preguntaba si debía hablarle, pero, ¿con qué cara?, después de lo de ayer, seguramente no quisiera hablar con ella, fue muy cruel dejarla de esa manera, pero estaba demasiado molesta como para pensar bien las cosas.

Hoy ni siquiera la miró y según ella tampoco vio en su rostro tristeza ni nada parecido, seguramente estaba aliviada de que terminaran.

Nico volvió a sentir que le clavaban cuchillos a su corazón.

Miró cómo se iba y suspiró.

-¡Hasta luego Nico-chan! nos vemos mañana, ¡mañana será un día inolvidable para ti nya!- Habló energéticamente la chica pelinaranja.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Le pregunto.

-¡Pues claro nya, por qué Mak...umb! -Una castaña le tapó la boca.

-Nos vemos mañana Nico-chan- Habló rápidamente Hanayo y se llevó a rastras a Rin.

-Que extraño..- Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que nadie más estaba ahí en la azotea- Todas se fueron temprano hoy... haré lo mismo también-

Nico se dispuso a irse directamente a su casa, seguía deprimida por todo lo que había pasado con aquella linda pelirroja.

...

-Estoy en casa-

-¡One-chan, hola!

-¡One-sama!

Sus hermanas Kokoa y Kokoro la llamaban.

-Buenas- Se unía el indiferente y de pocas palabras, Kotaro.

Sus tres hermanos la recibieron alegremente y luego se fueron a jugar.

Nico vio que su mamá había llegado a casa temprano, estaba en la cocina.

-Buenas, mamá- Saludó.

-Hola hija, ya casi termino la comida-

-No tengo hambre, iré a mi habitación-Dijo sin ganas comenzando a irse.

-¿Es Maki-chan verdad?-

Nico abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Como su mamá se dio cuenta de...?

-¿De-de qué hablas mamá? Jeje- Dijo nerviosa.

Su madre dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró de frente-Tuviste problemas con Maki-chan, ¿No es así?-

-¡Po-por supuesto que no!, Nico no puede... -Miró la expresión de su madre quien tenía levantada una ceja- ¿Soy tan obvia?-Preguntó sin ganas de seguir discutiendo.

-Demasiado, así que dime, ¿Que pasó?-

-Maki es una tonta, eso fue lo que pasó, ¡dijo que no quería a Nico!, ¡y también que no quería estar con ella!- Dijo con ojos llorosos.

-¿Maki-chan te dijo todo eso con sus propias palabras?-

-...N-no, ¡pero eso me dio a entender!, y además... Eso es lo que ella piensa de mi- Dijo triste.

-¿Y como sabes si no está siendo tsundere o que tal vez no sepa cómo decirte que te quiere y se muere por ti?, por que es obvio que se muere por ti.-Dijo-Basta ver cómo la mira- Pensaba la madre de Nico sintiendo empatía por su hija.

-Yo... no se.. creo que tal vez tengas razón, pero ella no me habló en todo el día- Nico aveces se asustaba con su propia madre, se parecía a Nozomi en el aspecto de deducción, que extraño.

-Quien sabe, quizá piense que tu estarías molesta con ella y no quisieras hablarle-

-Aveces me das miedo por lo mucho que te pareces a Nozomi-

La madre de Nico solo se rió- Si realmente la amas, lucha por ello, ¿Si?- Le contestó con una sonrisa acariciandole la cabeza.

Nico le sonrío, quién pensaría que su madre aceptaría que saliera con otra chica, incluso cuando le dijo la noticia, le dijo que le gustasen o no las chicas, ella lo aceptaría, mientras buscara su propia felicidad. Su madre incluso adivino con quien salía, había llevado una cuantas veces a Maki en su casa, y al parecer le había caído muy bien a su mamá, así que les deseó lo mejor en su relación, enserio amaba a su madre.

-Gracias mamá-

-Además, quiero nietos pelirrojos-

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡Eso es imposible entre mujeres!- Le gritó conmocionada.

-No me importa, ustedes deben darme nietos, quién sabe, quizá para en esos años que ya se hayan casado, haya la posibilidad de que dos mujeres tengan hijos-Habló soñadora.

Nico solo atinó a ponerse roja completamente.

Era el gran día, Nico se levantó con humor renovado, había decidido hablar con Maki hoy, le pediría una disculpa por dejarla así aquel día y... lo que vendrá después no lo había pensado, por ahora solo quería encontrarla, así que después de despedirse de sus hermanos y de una charla vergonzosa con su madre, salió disparada de su casa.

Cuando llegó a Otonokizaka extrañamente estaba todo tranquilo, no encontraba al trío de segundo ni al de primero, sobre todo a la pelirroja de dicho grupo, por más que buscaba con la mirada no la encontraba por ningún lado, resignada se fue a su propia aula, encontrándose con que Nozomi y Eli tampoco estaban.

-Que extraño... Supongo que están en el consejo estudiantil-Pensó, se acomodó en su asiento y se dispuso a esperar al profesor.

Poco después llegaron Nozomi y Eli, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-Esas dos seguramente estaban aprovechando el tiempo de nuevo- Habló con sospecha la ojicarmín.

-Ey Nicocchi, feliz día de San Valentín ¿Lista para el concierto de hoy?-

-¡Hmp! Estas hablando con la gran idol Nico-ni, es obvio que estoy preparada para todo- Respondió con el ego bastante alto.

-Oh, estás preparada para eso, Pero para una pelea de pareja no~-Dijo la ojiverde empezando a molestarla.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!- Le reclamó.

Nozomi solo atino a reírse- ¿Y bien? ¿ya hablaste con Maki-chi?-

-Uhh.. No-

-Mm... ya veo, mis cartas me dijeron hoy en la mañana que quizá hoy podrá ser un día interesante para ti, solo se paciente~-

-Espero que tengas razón-Dijo la pelinegra sin muchos ánimos.

-Te lo aseguro-

-¿Por qué estás tan segura...?-

-Chicas, el profesor ya llegó, presten atención- Las interrumpió y regañaba sutilmente Eli.

Terminaron las clases y llegaba la hora del concierto. Todas estaban preparando, el concierto iba a ser en la parte delantera de la escuela, ya que ese día las alumnas decidieron hacer un mini festival que incluía venta de comida, golosinas, helados, globos y muchas cosas más típicas para regalar a las parejas y para las amistades también.

Todo esto se estaba haciendo gracias a que la directora aceptó, no había nada de malo que sus alumnas se divirtieran de vez en cuando, además, era una pequeña forma de agradecer lo que μ's hizo por la escuela, ya que todo esto era para darle un pequeño apoyo a su concierto.

La pelinegra había terminado de cambiarse, mientras esperaba que las demás terminaran, se puso a observar todas aquellas parejas que se divertían comiendo y comprando regalos.

Y eso solo la hacía recordar lo mal que estaba con la pelirroja ahora mismo. Enserio necesitaba hablar con ella, a pesar de todo, extrañaba hablar y discutir con Maki. También estaba el hecho de que la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Nico suspiró con tristeza. No les quedaba mucho tiempo, en verdad quería estar con esa tomate tsundere.

...

 _Motto (Gyuuto...) motto myuuto (Moggyu!)  
Kyou wa (Kyou wa...) DOKIRI asecchau! (Mogyuu!)._

El concierto había terminado. Fue un éxito, todas se divirtieron sacando sonrisas a quienes las escuchaban.

Nico buscaba con la mirada a la pelirroja, no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse. En verdad se veía hermosa con ese traje de maid, casi babeo al verla. Y casi asesinaba con la mirada a quienes la veían de más.

-Dónde está... ¿donde se metió?- Seguía buscando con la mirada sin éxito alguno.

-Nico-chan, ¡buen trabajo el día de hoy!- Se acerco Honoka energéticamente.

-Eh... si, buen trabajo ¿No viste en donde se fue Maki?-

Honoka paseo su mirada alrededor, después, se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender a la pelinegra que no tenía ni la mejor idea.

-Tsk ¿y ahora que hago?- Pensaba decepcionada. -Creo que lo dejaré por hoy- Pensó ya desganada. Su mente no dejaba de dar rienda a su imaginación, seguramente esa pelirroja la estaría evitando para no hablar con ella. O peor aún, seguramente alguien se le estaría confesando en alguna parte de la escuela. Sintió coraje y más dolor de lo que ya sentía.

Creo que despues de todo, si aceptaría por completo la invitación del karaoke con sus kohais.

Aún así, su corazón seguía estando dolido, empezaba a pensar que lo que pasó entre ellas, ya no tendría solución.

La pelinegra se fue a cambiar de ropa, cuando regresó no había rastro de ninguna de las chicas.

-¿Pero que les pasa hoy? Aunque... seguramente fueron a celebrar este día con su respectiva pareja... después de todo ¿Es lo que se hace hoy verdad?- Pensó bajando la mirada y alejandose del lugar.

Al llegar a casa, su madre le pregunto si arreglaron el problema, cosa que negó y aprovecho para pedirle permiso para ir al Karaoke.

Su celular sonó. Había recibido un mensaje.

-¿Sera de...?- abrió rápidamente el mensaje pero se desilusiono al instante por un momento pensó que era la pelirroja-¿Rin?-

 _ **De: Rin  
Para: Nico  
Asunto: ¡Vamos a comer Ramen!**_

 _ **¡Nico-chan! Tienes que venir conmigo y con Kayochin a cenar nya ¿Si vendrás verdad? Como sea, es obvio que aceptas, así que te dejaré la dirección, Kayo y yo iremos a buscarte para ir a comer en el restaurante cerca de mi casa a las 7:30 pm, así que ¡Ahí nos vemos nya!**_

-¿Pero qué? Rin... yo no quiero ir... quizá le mande un mensaje de que no iré, pero me estará molestando con ello durante horas así que, creo que no tengo opción-Suspiró cansada.

Hoy iba a ser un muy largo día.

La pelinegra salió de su casa a más pocas horas directo al Karaoke en donde la citaron.

Al llegar, como se lo esperó, la recibieron alegremente, y empezaron a divertirse, no podía decepcionarlas, así que cantó unas cuantas veces hasta que llegó la hora citada por Rin.

-Disculpen a todas, tengo que irme, ¡me divertí mucho el día de hoy! Recuerden no llegar muy tarde a sus casas eh?~-

-¡Por supuesto! Gracias a usted por aceptar venir, la pasamos muy bien-Hablo entusiasmada una de las chicas- ¿No quiere que la acompañamos? Ya está oscuro y podía ser peligroso...-Empezó a decir la chica preocupada.

-Oh no, no, ustedes sigan divirtiéndose, puedo irme a casa sola hehe~-

-Esta bien Yazawa-senpai, cuídese mucho- Todas las demás se despidieron de ella también.

Después de despedirse de todas, camino hacia la dirección del lugar que Rin le mando por mensaje.

Conforme fue avanzando, cada vez había menos gente y el lugar estaba casi vacío, eso le preocupaba un poco a decir verdad. Empezó a ver grandes casas típicas de gente con dinero, pero no veía a las chicas de primero por ningún lado.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados, se atrevía a decir que estaban corriendo rápidamente, atrás suyo y empezó a voltear en su dirección -¿Rin...?- Preguntó con inseguridad hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

.

Una chica pelinegra de ojos rojos estaba siendo inmovilizada de las manos y con algo en su cabeza lo suficientemente grueso para que no vea absolutamente nada, pero que al menos podía respirar lo suficiente para no morir asfixiada según ella.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suélteme ahora!- Gritaba la que estaba siendo al parecer "secuestrada".

Sus "secuestradores" no dijeron nada y siguieron inmovilizándola y llevándola a quien sabe donde.

-¡Juro que si no me sueltan ahora mismo, voy a llamar a la policía y al ejército! ¡Que alguien me ayude!-

La pelinegra empezaba a patalear con todas sus fuerzas. Hasta que en una de esas, logro golpear a su secuestrador en la parte del pie, escuchando como el "desgraciado" soltó un quejido de dolor.

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió nya!-

-¡¿Rin?!-

-¡Se supone que debías de guardar silencio Rin-chan!-

-¡¿Honoka?!

-¡¿Que parte de "que no las descubran" no entienderon?!- Gritó una voz más.

-¡¿ELI?!-

-...-

-...-

-Esto no es personal Nico-chan- Dijo Honoka empezando a ejercer fuerza de nuevo.

-¡¿Pero que?! ¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?! ¡Suéltenme ya! ¡No estoy de humor para juegos!- Nico empezaba a forcejear con más fuerza.

-Es por tu bien Nico-chan nya-

-Nozomi va a matarme-

¡La pelinegra no lo podía creer! ¿Qué era todo esto?

Sintió como la ponían como un saco sobre un hombro (el cual intuyó que era el de Eli) y empezaban a caminar.

Siguió forcejeando un poco hasta que sintió que se detenía y la bajaba, pensó en una manera de escapar, pero aún estaba el hecho que seguían ahí las dos otras idiotas que la estaban "secuestrando".

De pronto sintió como desataban sus manos y a los pocos segundos le quitaron la bolsa que le impedía ver.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¡Ustedes tres vuelvan! ¡¿por que me trajeron hasta aquí?!- Gritó molesta al ver como la traga pan, la niña gato y la rusa tonta y densa se iban corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba.

Estaba enojada con ellas y estaba a punto de perseguirlas, hasta que vio de reojo como una luz empezaba a iluminar el lugar, así que se giro por completo para ver que estaba pasando.

Ahora que miraba bien el lugar, era una especie de entrada a un jardín de esos típicos que ves en una película romántica.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

El lugar seguía iluminándose con lámparas. Unas pequeñas luces de verbena formaban un camino junto a unas velas que estaban acomodadas perfectamente.

Aturdida por la vista empezó a seguir aquél camino. Lo que se encontró después la sorprendió.

Al final de aquel camino formado por las tenues luces, estaba una mesa decorada con unas bellísimas flores y algunas velas perfectamente puestas adentro de unos jarrones transparentes, lo impresionante era aquella lámpara araña de cristal que colgaba encima de aquella mesa que le daba un toque bastante elegante y romántico. En verdad parecía que estaba en esas películas en donde los príncipes organizaban cenas románticas de compromiso o de boda para sus princesas. Con la diferencia que aquí, había un hermoso y reluciente piano de cola negro en el fondo, adornado con las luces tenues y pétalos de rosa.

Se veía a kilómetros que todo esto estaba puesto específicamente para solo dos personas.

Sentía que su corazón no podía latir aún más de lo que ya estaba latiendo.

Y entonces la vio, viniendo hacia a ella con un traje parecido a cuando cantaron "Love wing bell", aquel smoking que le robo la respiración aquel día. Y ahora volvía a ver uno parecido. La pelirroja se veía tan hermosa ¡Por Dios! era lo más bello que sus ojos habían visto, el traje, su porte, su cabello sujetado y puesto a un lado cayendo en su hombro. Era simplemente tan elegante y tan atractiva.

Se sonrojo y la vio con una expresión sorprendida y embobada.

Maki se le acerco- B-buenas noches Nico-chan-

-¿Eh? ... Bue-buenas noches-.

Las dos actuaban tan torpes.

-Te invito a tomar asiento- Señaló la mesa.

-¿E-esto es para mi?- Preguntó aún dudosa.

-Pu-pues si, ¿Para quién más sería si no para ti? Vamos toma asiento-La pelirroja empezó a acercarse a la mesa.

Nico se acercó también a la mesa y aún insegura extendió su mano para intentar sujetar la silla y moverla para sentarse, pero una mano evitó aquello y le tendió el asiento en un acto caballeroso o como se le pueda decir en estos momentos.

-Gracias...-

Maki asintió y tomo asiento también.

No tardó ni un minuto y llegó un mayordomo quien les sirvió una copa a cada quién.

-Espero que no te moleste el hecho de que no sea algo relacionado con el alcohol, somos menores de edad aún, así que es jugó meramente natural-

-¿M-me ves cara de alcohólica? Por supuesto que jamás he tomado algo con alcohol, y es obvio que no lo iba a tomar ahora- Nico aún se sentía un poco tensa, pero aún así le reclamó suavemente.

Maki la miró unos segundos y soltó una risilla, que para Nico fue lo más hermoso que ha escuchado en su vida, muy contadas veces la había oído reír. Esto ocasionó que ella sonriera y soltara una risilla también.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Maki quien se maravilló con aquel sonido, ahora ya no había tanta tensión en el aíre, más bien, se sentía bastante relajado, todo iba bien, lo único que le preocupaba es que si las demás ya se habían retirado, rogaba por que sí, ya que no quería que las espiaran, esta vez quería estar completamente a solas con Nico.

-Por supuesto que no me refería a eso, simplemente estaba informándote- Maki le decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jum, está bien, Maki-chan queda perdonada por llamarme alcohólica-

Maki solo atinó a sonreír contagiando a Nico. Las dos se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra sonriéndose hasta que Nico se dio cuenta de la situación y desvío su mirada tomando su copa y dando un sorbo.

La pelirroja hizo lo mismo, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

Nico se dio cuenta de su mirada- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, solo que hoy estas más bonita de lo normal-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿en-enserio?- La pelinegra estaba sorprendida por el alago, Maki no era de decir esas palabras tan fácilmente.

Nico estaba vestida con una blusa de color rojo vino el cual tenía cuello ancho, este dejaba ver un poco la clavícula de la pelinegra, luego estaba una falda negra un poco más arriba de la rodilla con dos dobletes que lo hacían ver ligeramente esponjoso. Tenía aretes ovalados no muy grandes de color dorado y un brazalete del mismo color. Finalmente llevaba unos zapatos con un tacón grueso no tan alto del mismo color que su blusa.

Para Maki ella estaba completamente... Hermosa.

Era la perfección en persona.

-Uhm... Si ¿Que no escuchaste?-

-Amm..-

-Estas bastante li-linda- agregó.

Nico saco humo de las orejas. Se acercó a Maki y le toco la frente-¿T-te sientes bien?-

Maki se sonrojo más-¡Po-por supuesto que si!-

-Disculpa, es que todo esto es tan repentino...-

-Lo sé-

Nico iba a decir algo, pero llego el mayordomo y les asentó unos platos.

.

-Todo esta yendo de maravilla- Dijo en un susurro una pelimorada quien estaba escondida en unos arbustos junto con seis personas más.

-Ah~ es tan romántico- Dijo enternecida una peligris.

-Nya por fin Maki-chan sera honesta-Dijo una pelinaranja que estaba junto a una castaña observando la escena con una sonrisa.

-Con lo que nos costó traerla hasta aquí, no parece pero Nico tiene mucha fuerza- Se quejó la rusa.

-Esto sigue siendo indecente-

-Sigo apoyando el plan alternativo~-

-¡Indecente!-

-¡Shhhh!- La peliazul fue callada por todas.

-Lo siento-

Escucharon unos ruidos atrás de ellas y miraron en su dirección encontrándose con una pelijengibre y una castaña.

-¡Esta todo listo!- Gritó felizmente no muy fuerte levantando su pulgar. -Gracias por ayudarnos Tsubasa-chan-

-No es nada- Le sonrió la ojiverde castaña a Honoka- Espero que Anju y Erena no se distraigan con otras cosas y hagan a tiempo todo-

Honoka solo la vio confundida y las demás no dijeron nada al respecto sobre eso.

-Kotori- Umi se acercó a su novia y la llamó con un susurro.

La peligris entendió lo que la peliazul quería- Chicas, Umi-chan y yo nos tenemos que ir, hasta luego- Les sonrió despidiéndose.

-Que se diviertan~- Comentó con doble intención una ojiverde de grandes atributos.

Umi se sonrojo y solo se despidió con la mano.

-Honky, prometí llevarte a casa no muy tarde, creó que deberíamos irnos también- Habló esta vez Tsubasa.

-Oh es verdad, nos vemos chicas, confío en que todo estará bien entre Maki-chan y Nico-chan- Honoka se despidio de las chicas y se fue caminando junto a Tsubasa.

-Kayo-chin, tengo hambre nya-

-Rin-chan, comimos hace poco-Hablo Hanayo.

-¡Pero...!- Rin hizo un puchero.

Hanayo suspiró-Esta bien ¿Te que-quedas en mi casa hoy? Tengo dulces de hoy en la mañana-

-¡Si nya!- Gritó no muy alto.

-Pero le avisas a tus papás- Hanayo se puso tímida.

-Si, si, Nozomi-chan,Eli-chan, nos vemos nya- Dijo Rin tomando a Hanayo de la mano y yéndose del lugar felizmente.

-Vaya esto si que es interesante~- Pensó Nozomi.

-¿No-Nozomi?-

-¿Si, Elichi?-

-¿Aun está en pie lo de pasar la noche juntas verdad?- Preguntó nerviosamente Eli.

-Mmm... No lo se, Rin-chan y Honoka-chan arruinaron parte de la sorpresa y casi arruinaron el plan en si, era responsabilidad tuya mantenerlas a raya para que no fallen-

-Pe-pero..-

-Sin peros, lo pensaré- Nozomi empezó a caminar para irse del lugar.

Eli bajo la cabeza haciendo un puchero, estaba pensando en diversos ejercicios pesados para hacer sufrir a Honoka y a Rin en la práctica como castigo.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¿No vendrás Elichi?~- Hablo Nozomi con una sonrisa un poco traviesa.

La los ojos de Eli se iluminaron y empezó a seguirla felizmente.

-Hoy si que ha sido un día muuy interesante~. De ahora en adelante te lo encargo todo Maki-chan-

.

Una ensalada de pasta al curry para Nishikino-sama y para Nico-sama- El mayordomo les acomodo los platos perfectamente.

-Gracias Katashi-san-

-Llámeme si necesita algo adicional Nishikino-sama- Katashi-san hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

-Espero que te guste, en realidad lo hizo Waki-san, mi ama de llaves, es comida extranjera supongo... no se mucho de estas cosas- Comentó apenada la pelirroja.

-Oh.. n-no hay problema, de echo... se ve delicioso- Nico estaba sorprendida, en verdad esto era bastante perfecto. La pasta se veía exquisita, reconocía algunos ingredientes como la albahaca que estaba en el decorado, maíz, aceitunas, lechuga y... tomate-Seguramente lo pidió con tomate extra- Pensó y se le hizo un poco gracioso. No sé qué tenía esa cabeza de tomate con comer tantos tomates ¿Eso no sería canibalismo?

-Wo-wow, incluso hay cubiertos en lugar de los típicos palillos- Pensó emocionándose.

-Eso es genial-

-¿Tus papás… saben sobre todo esto?- Pregunto Nico con curiosidad.

-Si…de hecho si incluso quieren co-conocerte- Respondió tímida.

-¿E-enserio? ¿Les dijiste sobre nosotras?-

-Así es, ellos lo tomaron bien, me dijeron que la única condición era que estudiara medicina y me dijeron que si esto me hacía feliz, ellos lo aceptarían- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Wow, yo pensé que ellos… ya sabes por la importancia que tiene el apellido de tu familia-

-Lo sé, pero eso me hizo feliz, incluso hoy mi mamá me dio algunos consejos para esta v-velada y los dos me dieron permiso y me ayudaron un poco para hacer todo esto- Dijo aun sonrojada.

-Ya veo…eso es genial Maki-chan-

Comieron con tranquilidad maravillándose con el sabor de la pasta, ya que Nico no era la única persona que lo probaba por primera vez.

-Estuvo delicioso- Nico había terminado de comer y fue la primera en hablar, en verdad había estado bastante bueno la comida, era la primera vez que probaba algo así.

-Es verdad, primera vez que como algo parecido, aunque en mi opinión le faltó más tomate...-

Nico ante esto rio levemente. Maki sonrió.

-Maki-chan- Nico llamó a la pelirroja, algo le estaba incomodando. Ese algo es lo que había pasado anteriormente con ellas hace dos días. Quería hablar con ella sobre ello.

-¿Si Nico-chan?- La miró.

Nico se puso nerviosa-Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo...-

-Antes de eso, ¿podrías venir conmigo un momento?-

-¿Eh?-

-Ven-

Maki la arrastró hasta el piano de cola -E-escúchame un momento por favor, esta canción la escribí realmente ayer y... quisiera que la escucharas-

Nico se sorprendió pero no dijo nada y espero pacientemente.

Maki se sentó elegantemente en el taburete delante del piano. Suspirando paso sus dedos entre las teclas suavemente, cerro sus ojos y tomando aire empezó a tocar.

Una melodía suave y hermosa se empezó a oír por todo el jardín.

Y la pelinegra no pudo evitar sentirse maravillada por lo que estaba escuchando.

Y entonces escucho su voz.

 _Don't you think of me enough?  
(¿No piensas en mí lo suficiente?)_

I've been burning my heart out  
(He estado quemando mi corazón)

Got to face, need to tell you  
(Me enfrentare, tengo que decírtelo)

I won't run 'cause I'm reticent  
(No correré, ya que soy reservado)

Nico quedo impresionada, su voz... era preciosa.

 _You will know you're reborn tonight  
(Tú sabes que renacerás esta noche)_

Must be ragged, but I stay by your side  
(Puede ser complicado, pero me quedare a tu lado)

Even if my body's bleached to the bones  
(Aún si mi cuerpo se reduce a los huesos)

El sonido del piano era simplemente perfecto, elegante, y bello. Combinado por su voz le trajeron una increíble tranquilidad y se sintió en paz con solo escucharla.

 _I don't want to go through that ever again  
(No quiero pasar por eso nunca más)  
_  
La pelirroja abrió los ojos, estaban tranquilos. Estaban mirándola a ella como si fuera lo más importante de todo el universo

 _So cry no more, oh my beloved  
(Así que ya no llores mas, oh my amada)._

 _Go ahead, be proud and fight it out_

 _(Continua hacia adelante, se orgulloso y pelea)_

La pelinegra se acercó más al piano. Estaba aturdida, esto parecía de ensueño, todo alrededor suyo desapareció y solo estaban ella, Maki y el piano.

 _You are the one, a rising star  
(Eres el elegido, una estrella ascendente)_

You've got a spark to hold. You're a god.  
(Tienes una chispa que sostener. Eres un dios).

Listo, había acabado. Nico pensó que podría escucharla de nuevo millones de veces más y jamás se casaría de escucharla.

Maki en verdad había nacido para tocar el piano.

Se quedaron mirando. Carmín y violeta parecían imanes, incapaces de poder despegar la vista.

-Y... ¿qu-qué opinas?-

Nico salió del trance- Fue... muy hermoso...-No pudo decir más, no tenía palabras.

La palabra "hermoso" para describir lo que acababa de vivir era poco.

-¿D-de verdad?-

-Si...-

Maki se sonrojo, desvío la mirada, tomo aire y habló- Nico-chan, en realidad quiero decirte algo también- Se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a Nico.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas, por mi comportamiento. Yo... no sabía que hacer, no tenía idea de cómo tratarte. Cuando nos hicimos n-novias me sentí feliz, como no tienes idea. Había estado enamorada de ti... desde antes, no tuve el valor de decírtelo, hasta que me citaste a un costado de la escuela y te declaraste, inclusive cuando llegue a mi casa, mi madre se dio cuenta de mi cambio de humor, por que en verdad estaba aturdida con todas estas emociones. Sin embargo al poco tiempo me empezaba a sentir nerviosa por tu cercanía actuaba tan torpe a tu lado y... eso me dejó cohibida. Cometí un gran error al cerrarme y solo logré lastimarte por mi frialdad-

Si antes estaba aturdida, ahora estaba conmocionada. Nico no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Cuando me preguntaste aquella vez si te quería, yo quería gritar que si, pero el miedo se apoderó de mí y no pude hacer nada, cuando me di cuenta, ya te habías ido.-Lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos- Me partió el corazón verte así... y es por eso que ahora te pido que me des una segunda oportunidad... por favor, s-si ya no sientes nada por mi yo... te pido que me dejes intentar enamorarte... prometo que daré lo mejor de mí porque... t-te amo... en verdad, te amo Yazawa Nico. ¿Me dejari...-

Fue interrumpida por una pelinegra que estaba aferrada a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Maki quedo aturdida un momento sin reaccionar.

-¿Ni-Nico-chan?-

Nico no respondió. La pelirroja se separó un poco para mirarla y noto que estaba llorando.

-No... no llores Nico-chan, lo siento está bien si no quieres yo... lo aceptaré pero no llores- Usó su mano libre, ya que con la otra la había sujetado ligeramente de la espalda, y empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

-No... n-no es eso tonta... solo...me dejaste aturdida- Hablaba entrecortadamente la ojicarmín.

-¿Y e-eso que significa?-

-Significa... muchas cosas-

-¿Cómo cual...?-

-Pu-pues obvio como... claro que te dejaría e-enamorarme porque... yo también t-te amo, en realidad nunca deje de ha-hacerlo-

Maki se separó un poco más-¿En verdad?-

-¿Estas sorda o que? ¡Cla-claro que si!, mou creí que ya te había dicho mis sentimientos aquella vez-Nico estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Lo siento... es solo que gracias en verdad gracias- Maki se aferró a Nico con un abrazo el cual fue correspondido.

Duraron así un buen rato. Estaban disfrutando de la calidez que desprendía la otra y de lo bien que se sentía aquello.

-Huele tan bien... ¿Qué es esto? Me marea...Y es tan pequeña... cabe perfectamente en mis brazos... creo que, necesito protegerla, la protegeré por siempre... te lo prometo Nico-chan-Maki pensaba con un sentimiento de devoción.

-Ella es tan cálida, tan suave... huele bien... ¿que shampoo usará? Y ... ¿que es esto que siento? Es como si... me sintiera protegida, se siente tan bien estar así... mou creo que me volveré adicta a estar así. Es tu culpa Maki-chan...-

Sentían que estaban en una ensoñación.

-Maki-chan-

-¿Si, pequeña?- Le dijo con cariño inconscientemente.

-¿Pe-pequeña?- Nico se sorprendió por la forma en que la llamó.

-Ah.. lo siento- De disculpó apenada.

-No…esta bien, es solo que… ¿Por qué el apodo?-

-Bu-bueno es que…cabes perfectamente en mis brazos-

Nico se aferró al pecho de la ojivioleta y su rostro quedo del color del cabello de Maki e incluso se le olvido lo que le iba a decir. En verdad todo esto parecía un sueño, y si era así, no quería despertar nunca.

-Nico-chan-

-Umm-

-Tengo algo que darte-

-¿Eh?-

Maki se separó de ella y empezó a buscar en uno de sus bolsillos, saco una cajita- Esto te lo compré... n-no se en verdad que te parezca pero... yo creo que te verías muy bien con ello-

Abrió la caja y en ella se observaba una cadena de plata con un dije de un conejo. La pelinegra quedo maravillada con ello.

-¿Te... te gusta?-

-Me encanta- Le sonrió.

-Entonces... déjame colocártelo- La de ojos violetas se puso detrás de ella y le colocó la cadena.

Nico se estremeció por la cercanía y por el toque directo de su piel con sus manos. Maki volvió a estar frente a ella.

-Gracias... por todo-

La pelirroja le sonrió. Ahí fue cuando Nico pensó que en verdad ella estaba cambiando y se sintió muy feliz con ello.

-En realidad... yo también tengo algo que darte-

-¿En verdad?-

-Si... te lo pensaba dar mañana de hecho hehe, no sé por qué pero…quería traerlo conmigo hasta que te lo diera, y no hay un mejor momento más que ahora- Fue al asiento en donde estaba su bolso que había traído y sospechosamente no había perdido por el forcejeo con Rin, Honoka y Eli. Sacó una cajita de ahí.

-Cierra los ojos~-

La pelirroja obedientemente los cerro. Solo sintiendo como la de baja estatura se acercaba y se colocaba por detrás. Sintió sus manos un poco frías en su cuello y se estremeció.

-Ya está-

Maki abrió los ojos y observó la cadenilla que tenía puesta. Era una delgada cadenilla al parecer de plata con un dije de una nota musical. Estaba maravillada con el regalo.

-Gracias... es precioso-

-¡Por supuesto! Después de todo fui yo quien lo compro-

-...- Maki la miraba con una ceja alzada. Después de unos segundos rio-Lo que tu digas Nico-chan-

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?- Habló con los ojos entrecerrados la pelinegra.

-Nada...Ven, aún no hemos comido el postre-

-¿Eh? ¿Aún falta postre?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Y qué es?-

-Ya lo verás-

Caminaron unos pasos hasta llegar a la mesa y observaron una taza llena de fresas cubiertas con crema.

-¿Fre-fresas?-

-¿Si... tus favoritos no?-

-Bueno... si-

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando? Comamos-

-Pe-pero solo hay un plato-

-¿Ti-tiene algo de malo?-

-No realmente... a no ser que Maki-chan quiera que yo misma le de fresas en su boca fufu~- Empezó a molestarla un poco.

-¡Po-por supuesto que no es así!-

-¿Uh? ¿Segura? Es muy obvio que quieres Maki-chan~- Siguió molestándola, Maki se había sonrojado y quería seguir disfrutando de sus expresiones.

-¿Y... y q-que si fuera así?-

Eso la dejo sin habla. ¿Que acababa de decir...?

-¿Que dijiste?- Preguntó aun no creyendo lo que escuchó.

-Dije... ¿ y… q-que si fuera así? ¿Lo harías?-

-Amm... bueno... quizá-

-¿Ahora?-

-¿No puedes?- Insistía la pelirroja- ¡Pero que estoydiciendo!- Pensaba muy avergonzada.

-¡Claro que puedo!- Nico se giró en dirección a las fresas y tomo una embarrándola con crema y volvió a girar en dirección a Maki-Solo tengo que ponerlo en su boca ¿no? No es nada del otro mundo... - Pensaba. -d-di ahh-

Maki trago saliva- a-ahh- Sintió el cremoso y dulce sabor de la fresa deslizarse por su boca.

-¿Y...y esta rico?- Vio como la de ojos violeta asintió aún mascando el fruto. Nico trago saliva- No es justo que solo yo lo haga, t-tu también-

Maki abrió los ojos sorprendida- Esta bien...- Tomo de la misma manera una fresa y la puso en la boca de Nico rozando sus labios, viendo como esta cerraba sus ojos y masticaba el fruto avergonzada- ¿Estaba bueno?-

-Si...muy rico...-

-Entonces deberíamos comer más-

Siguieron repitiendo el mismo paso una y otra vez, conforme seguían dándose las fresas había ocasiones en las que dejaban el fruto en los labios de la contraria con más lentitud, disfrutando el momento.

Maki en un dado momento cuando le estaba dando la fresa, se quedó mirando los sabios de la pelinegra con ligera ansiedad, por lo que Nico se quedó esperando que suelte el fruto para poder introducirlo en su boca, esto no pasaba, así que se alejó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto ansiosa y nerviosa.

-Uhmm... yo es sólo que yo... qui-quiero besarte- Dijo con dificultad pero bajando la mirada a sus labios.

Nico sintió que se le bajaba y subía al mismo tiempo su presión arterial. Si antes ya estaba bastante agitado su corazón, ahora parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho.

-Ya...ya veo...-Hablo sin tener idea que decir.

-¿Entonces puedo?-

-¿Q-qué?-

-Besarte, ¿Pu-puedo besarte?-

-Eres una tonta, eso... no se pregunta, solo se hace...-

Maki tomo eso como un si, y se acercó lentamente a sus labios, ya casi... A unos pocos centímetros podía sentir su respiración caliente, la miró y su expresión la incitó aún más. La pelinegra tenía cerrados los ojos y los labios los tenía semi abiertos entregándose por completo.  
Sin más junto sus labios con un poco de brusquedad por la desesperación de probarlos.

Solo fue un roce. Pero eso bastó para dejar todo su mundo de cabeza.

-Sabes a fresa...- Dijo aún aturdida la pelinegra al separarse ligeramente.

-oh, ¿si...?... Entonces le falta crema a mi parecer- Maki reuniendo valor con uno de sus dedos tomo una pequeña porción de crema y se lo unto en los labios de Nico, quien no se lo espero. Sin embargo no le dio tiempo ni de decir nada ya que Maki de nuevo junto sus labios rápidamente.

Ahora tenían un sabor a crema, pero muy tenue, así que queriendo sentir aún más el sabor, abrieron un poco más sus labios moviéndolos en el proceso, ahora si en verdad se estaban besando. El corazón de ambas estaba al límite. Por fin estaban besando a la persona que amaban, a pesar que este no era su primer beso, este primero anteriormente Nico se lo había dado a Maki cuando se le confeso, fue un roce muy leve. En cambio ahora en verdad si podían decir que de verdad estaban compartiendo un beso. Uno muy dulce a su parecer~

Se separaron para tomar aire, se miraron a los ojos e inmediatamente sin darse tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, volvieron a besarse. Nico enrollando sus manos en el cuello de Maki y la pelirroja pasando sus manos a su cintura, quedándose firmemente ahí.

No lo podían evitar, llevaban tiempo queriendo probar los labios de la otra. ¿Desde cuándo llevaban reprimiendo todo esto? Llevaban saliendo relativamente poco pero...no tenían idea de que algo así se podía sentir tan bien. Ahora que podían dejar a flote lo que sentían, no se contenían en absoluto.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, iban adquiriendo más experiencia, ya no eran los simples roces torpes del principio. En cada oportunidad susurraban el nombre de su amada.

-Ma-Maki-chan...-

-Nico-chan...-

Volvían a juntar sus bocas con avidez. No lo podían evitar, se sentía como dos imanes que se separaban y al estar tan juntos, se atraían fuertemente.

Maki sintió la tentación de morder y así lo hizo, se sintió encantada por aquél lindo sonido que salió de la boca de la ojicarmín, queriendo escuchar más de él, empezó a turnarse entre morder suavemente y besar, recibiendo varios suspiros de la linda enana que la estaba besando como si fuera la última vez que lo harían.

De repente Maki sintió un pequeño roce de la lengua de Nico en su labio superior, eso la hizo estremecerse y separarse un poco. En ese instante aprovecho para observar su expresión. La chica de baja estatura tenía cerrado los ojos y respiraba agitadamente con los labios ligeramente abiertos, tratando de recuperar el aire que le había sido arrebatado.

Estaba completamente hipnotizada, perdida, y la única causante de todo eso era aquella linda pelinegra delante suyo.

Era lo más bello que había visto, dejándose llevar le dio un beso en su frente, el cual hizo que Nico se encogiera un poco. Bajando un poco más, beso sus mejillas, la beso por debajo de estas, hasta que finalmente llego a su apetitoso cuello.

-Ah... M-Maki-chan~-

Debían parar... aún era demasiado pronto... pero, ¿Con que fuerza de voluntad? Si no hacían algo pronto... en verdad no había vuelta atrás.

Ambas lo sabían.

Nico seguía aferrada a los hombros de la ojivioleta con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo; eran abrumadoras se sentía aterrada y a la vez tan hipnotizada por todo esto.

-Maki-chan... Maki...- Intentaba llamarle para detenerla, pero su voz solo salía en forma de suspiros pronunciando su nombre ya que no ayudaba el hecho de que la pelirroja estuviera mordisqueando su sensible piel.

-Te amo... Nico-chan-

Maki deposito un último beso a la altura del hombro y subió hasta su rostro de nuevo, juntó sus frentes cerrando sus ojos en una acción muy tierna haciendo aún más grande el cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones que ya tenían desde hace ya un rato. Las dos abrieron sus ojos casi al mismo tiempo. Nico pudo observar en los ojos de su contraria ternura, devoción y sobre todo amor, combinado con algo que aún no podía identificar del todo, pero que le causaba escalofríos.

Maki estaba a punto de volver a besarla cuando una explosión de luces proveniente del cielo se hizo presente.

Eso fue lo que hizo que se separaran.

Después de varios segundos, Nico fue la primera en recomponerse. Tomo varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse y miró el cielo que era llenado por varias luces de diferentes colores y diferentes tamaños-¿Qué es esto...? ¿Fuegos artificiales tan cerca de aquí?-

-... ¡Ah!...son... son para ti- ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar los fuegos artificiales?

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó emocionada.

-Si, Nico-chan-

De repente todo lo que acababa de pasar entre ellas dos regresó a sus mentes como un fugaz recuerdo.

Casi estallaban de la vergüenza.

-¡Lo si-siento! Me deje llevar no debí... di-disculpa...- Maki no buscaba en donde esconder su rostro.

-¡Ta-también fue mi culpa! Lo siento...- Nico estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, si no fueran por los fuegos artificiales ellas casi...

-En verdad lo siento...-Hablo muy apenada la ojivioleta- Espero que no piense mal de mí... espero que Tatashi-san no nos haya visto, ¡que vergonzoso!- Pensó.

-Está bien Maki-chan, n-no me desagrado... en absoluto...- Lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Nico-chan...- Maki la miró y Nico le regalo una sonrisa tímida el cual fue correspondida.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y luego miraron al cielo observando aquellas formas que se formaban con la pirotecnia. Se acercaron lado a lado y sincronizadamente entrelazaron sus manos con una sonrisa.

-Ahora que lo pienso... aún no me has pedido... ser tu novia Maki-chan-

-¿E-es necesario? ¿No ya lo eres?-

-Recuerda que terminam... bueno termine contigo hace dos días así que oficialmente no lo somos- Habló apenada aun mirando el cielo la pelinegra.

-Es verdad... amm.. Nico-chan-

-¿Si?- La miró.

-¿Qu-quieres ser mi novia?- Dijo tímidamente.

-Siéntete afortunada de que la gran futura idol de todo el mundo sea la mejor novia de todo el universo- Habló con alto ego.

-Si claro- Le restó importancia.

-¡Oye!-

-Responde bien, tonta-

-Ya sé...claro que quiero ser tu novia- La miró sonrojada.

Se miraron a los ojos sonriendo.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo hiciste todo esto de la cena y eso?-

-Es una larga historia que te contaré después ¿Esta bien? Disfrutemos del momento- Hablo suspirando, se sentía tan feliz y completa ahora mismo y no quería arruinar el momento con las tonterías que las demás chicas de μ's hicieron para ayudarle, internamente lo agradecía mucho claro. La miró apretando más su mano sintiendo aún más fuerte la calidez que desprendía.

-Tienes razón, mi princesa escarlata, tienes razón-

Desbordando felicidad, observaron los hermosos fuegos artificiales que resplandecían en el cielo estrellado.

.

Este día no se habían regalado el típico chocolate de San Valentín y quizás no comenzaron muy bien que digamos, pero tuvieron un regalo aún más valioso para ellas... el poder finalmente ser honestas la una con la otra.

.

.

.

-¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta que nos atrasamos varios minutos en encender estas cosas?- Hablaba dudosa una chica de ojos verdes quien estaba en un parque con otra chica de ojos morados, el parque estaba lleno de ruido por los fuegos artificiales, a los cuales les faltaba poco para que se acaben.

-Mmm... nah no creo, ahora, ¿En que estábamos Erena-chan~?-

.

 _ **~Omake~**_

A unos metros del jardín donde se realizaría una cena romántica y una posible reconciliación, una pelinegra batallaba con "unos secuestradores" pataleando hasta que le dio un pisotón a uno de "ellos."

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió nya!-

-¡¿Rin?!-

-¡Se supone que debías de guardar silencio Rin-chan!-

-¡¿Honoka?!

-¡¿Que parte de "que no las descubran" no entendieron?!- Gritó una voz más.

-¡¿ELI?!-

-...-

-...-

-...- Una chica pelimorada que estaba escondida a unos metros de ahí se dio un 'facelpam'.  
-Elichi... creo que hoy tendrás castigo- Pensó un poco de exasperación.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Nozomi? Nico-chan ya se dio cuenta que somos nosotras...- Dijo una pelirroja empezando a ponerse más nerviosa. Junto a ellas estaban Hanayo, Umi y Kotori que ya habían terminado su parte del plan.

-Bueno... tenemos dos opciones. Uno, seguir con el plan y esperar que Niccochi siga el camino. Dos, pasar al plan B; encerrarla y amarrarla a una silla o cama, lo que esté disponible-

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?-

-Pues para que se reconcilien de la otra manera claro~-

-¿De la otra manera...? No entiendo...-

-¡Eso es inaceptable! ¡Es indecente! ¡Muy indecente!- Umi empezó a sacar humo por las orejas y terminó por desmayarse.

-¡Resiste Umi-chan!- Hanayo había llegado a tiempo para sujetar a su peliazul amiga.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No lo entiendo!-

-Maki-chan, creo que Nozomi-chan se refiere a...-La peligris se acercó y le susurró algo a la pelirroja en su oído, luego fue a ver a su novia quien se encontraba en el suelo con Hanayo tratando de despertarla.

\- ¿q-que?¿de... de esa manera...? re-reconciliarse de esa manera...- Maki empezó a balbucear shockeada con su rostro empezando a tornarse tan rojo como su cabello-Yo pensé que se refería a no sé... que yo la cargue hasta la mesa para que no pudiera escapar o algo así, o quizá solo pararme frente a ella y pedirle las disculpas... pero habla de esa manera.. entonces Nico-chan y yo tendríamos que...-No sabía su era su imaginación o en verdad sentía un líquido escurriendo de su nariz. Así que se llevó una mano hacia ella cubriéndose el rostro y empezó a decir incoherencias hablando consigo misma ya no prestando atención a su alrededor.

Nozomi empezó ver a su alrededor dándose otro 'facelpam' más fuerte-Genial ahora tengo a una indecente inconsciente y una pelirroja que está a punto de perder la conciencia también pero por desangrado y shock hipovolémico-

Tendría que poner en orden las cosas ahora o su "hija" solo vería a una peliazul completamente desmayada siendo ayudada por Hanayo y Kotori, y por supuesto, a una pelirroja que no reaccionaba por perderse en sus pensamientos con una hemorragia en su nariz, y entonces su perfecto plan se vería arruinado.

-Ah~ Nicocchi, espero que estés agradecida por todo lo que tu NozoMamá hace por ti-

.

.

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 **Y... aquí termina este monstruo de 14k palabras, espero que lo les haya aburrido, y si llegaste hasta aquí, te has ganado mi aprecio :3**

 **Acepto críticas constructivas, opiniones, consejos, lo que se les ocurra xD**

 **¡Feliz día de San Valentín muuy atrasado!~**

 **Por cierto, por si se preguntaban, la canción que canta Maki se llama "Call of Silence" del album "Attack of Titan Season2 Original Soundtrack". Este sale en el anime de Shingeki No Kyojin, es una canción preciosa, recomiendo mucho escucharla, realmente no se si tuvo mucha relación con el fic o algo así, pero a mi me gusto como quedó :3**

 **Sin más me despido :)**


End file.
